Death by Pen
by DiamondStar713
Summary: There is a new Death Note out, but it is in Britain. A young girl, Teresa finds a notebook and has the same ambition as Kira. L soon finds out and goes to investigate, as does Light.


Chapter 1 – Finding It All Out

* * *

"We are just outside of the main bank in London where there happens to be a bank robbery involving hostages. The name of the captor is John Lewis, 32. We believe that he could be armed with a pistol," spoke the newswoman from the screen of someone's home. She was frantically speaking at the scene. While she was speaking, a gunshot was fired. Citizens were held back from the building by 'fresh-out-of-college' police. Whereas the main armed forces, equipped and ready, moved closer towards the entrance, holding their bulletproof shields up high.

_Amateurs_, thought a teenage girl while she watched everything happen on live TV. _The whole lot of them are, can't they see that they are useless at these situations! They hardly ever catch the criminal and if they do they only put them in jail! They were completely and utterly USELESS!_

The girl huffed and took out a black book from her bag and scribbled in something. She placed it back in her bag and leaned back and continued to lazily watch the scene unfold itself before her. She had only waited a couple of seconds before _it_ happened. _That was surprisingly quick_, she thought, her eyebrows shot up.

Back at the news, there were people slowly coming out, each of them supporting the next person beside them. Some of them looked perfectly looked fine while others looked sore had bruised all over. The paramedics arrived and took them out of the picture and into vans to check them for serious injury. The armed forces went to the entrance with their guard up, not wanting any chances, they had gone in.

"It seems that the hostages were set free only moments ago and some of them had described that their captor had fallen to the ground, clutching his chest. The news from the paramedics says that he had a heart attack. There isn't-"

_CLICK!_

The TV screen had once been filled with colours and was now black. The girl, holding the TV remote smiled with pleasure by hearing the end of the news before she turned if off.

"Never in my life here had I seen someone smile when they hear the death of someone. Especially someone they killed them self." Spoke a voice behind her, causing her to jump and shriek a little by the unwanted voice behind her. Once she calmed herself, she turned around and gave a glare at the person -no _thing_- she corrected herself. With a final full body check over at the _thing_, she raised an uncertain eyebrow at him.

"I still can't get over the fact that I can only see you while no one else can," she said still watching _its_ body. "And to answer you statement, I only do it to kill of the bad guys, not for my own sick pleasure."

"Ah, forgive me of thinking ever so differently," _it _smirked. His sarcasm really was beginning to get on her nerves sometimes.

She glowered at him; he was always like this since she first met him a week ago. She smiled at the memory. Thinking back to 21 days ago, when she first discovered the notebook and then when she first met him.

* * *

(Flashback to 3 weeks ago)

It was raining that Saturday in London like it normally did. She had stepped out of the dull red bus and onto the slightly flooded pavement. The day had started out normally as it always did, she would wake up early in the morning, take the 6 o'clock bus to the rundown side of London and get to the hospital as a helper. Knowing it was her life dream to help save people, she had wanted to become a doctor from the age of sixteen. Now she was closer to her dream then she ever thought.

She never had a person die at her hands or did any of her patients died on her fault. She was absolutely fine with it, which was until the end of that day.

She walked along the street; she stopped when she heard a scream coming from an alleyway on the other side of the road. She, being a good civilian by acting on her guts, ran toward the noise. She stopped dead at the side in front of her; there laid a helpless girl her age being brutally bruised by two thugs. They were leaning over her and kicking and punching the girl as if their lives depended on it. Lucky for her, she was well hidden from them by some huge garbage bins.

She noticed that one had a knife out, her eyes widened at the sight of it. She didn't even have to guess what was going to happen to the girl. She moved back with shock and accidently knocked over something behind her.

_CLANG!_

The sound was horrible; she prayed that they didn't see her. She expected them to come her way, but to her surprise they didn't. They looked around and stopped at my direction. They began to whisper harshly to each other and the one with the knife stabbed the girl without a second thought in the stomach. She had to slap her hand around her mouth to quieten her loud gasp as the blood seemed to trickle down the knife as it was still stuck in the girl's body.

_Cowards_, she thought!

Once she was sure that they had left, she ran towards the girl. She wanted to be wrong about her thoughts that the girl was dead. She checked that the girl was breathing, but only slightly and she was whimpering in her arms. After some time the girl became still, she hastily checked for the girl's heart pulse, there wasn't any.

Silent tears were finding their way down her cheeks. This poor girl had just died in her arms and was killed while getting mugged by some idiots! She whipped for the unknown dead girl in her arms.

_THUMP_!

She stopped cry and looked to the side where she heard the sound. There she saw a book, no a _note_book. She eyed it, wondering how it could have possibly got there. She whipped her head around the alleyway, checking to see if anyone else was here. There was unfortunately no one in sight; she carefully picked up the notebook, forgetting about the body. The title read 'Death Note' in white, making it stand out of the black background. The title itself put her off.

_Who would name such a thing_, she thought with mild disgust.

She had remembered the dead girl in her arms and gently placed the body on the ground beside her. She flicked through the book the only writing on it was on the cover, the first few pages and at the back cover; all the rest were bare with only lines. She flipped back to front and read the writing imprinted on the back of the cover. It read 'How To Use It'. She scoffed, _who would need to know how to use a notebook_.

But out of curiosity she read through the first few bits. It read:

'DEATH NOTE

I

How To Use It

1) The humans whose name is written in the note shall die-'

_Ha_, she scoffed,_ as if that's real_. However, she continued to read, wondering what else it says.

'2) This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.-'

_This notebook is unreal!_ Her brain wanted to know much more of it.

'3) If the cause of the death is written in the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4) If the cause of the death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.-'

_That is just barbaric_, she thought, _and then again it could become handy __**if**__ this is real_! She finally read the last one on the page.

'5) After writing the cause of the death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'

She closed the notebook, wondering wither or not to keep or to leave it be. Her mind was split into two parts, one saying she should leave it and the other saying that she should keep it were.

_Leave it alone_, her right side said, _it was could belong to some weirdo_!

**_Keep it_**, her left side said, **_what if it turns out to be true. You could find out_**.

She finally decided to keep it. She placed it in her bag that she carried around with her. Once it was in her bag, she took out her mobile and rang the police. A few minutes later they came and took way the dead body to examine it and took her to the police station to question her on the death.

She answered everything they threw at her, telling them about the two thugs that were in the alley. But she had left out the notebook, thinking that it had nothing, nothing at all, to do with the death.

After spending what seemed like ages at the police station, she returned home. She practically threw herself on the sofa in her living room. She stretched her legs and threw her bag off and shoes and lay down to sleep. Forgetting everything that had happened that day, she was saving it to think about it the next day.

(Flashback to 2 weeks ago)

It was a week later after the death did the police finds out who killed the girl. They phoned her up on the dull Sunday morning and told her the names of the killers. She specially asked for the police who did it, she wanted to know the identities of the murder and partner in crime.

When the police on the other side of the phone was telling her the names, she was carefully writing them down on a piece of paper as a reminder of who they were. She obviously wanted them to be punished for the sin they committed. But knowing that the police and judge would handle this, she didn't have to worry.

It was later on that day when she turned on the TV for the news. There on the screen were the two murders she saw in the alleyway. She watched the news with slight eagerness, of wanting to find out what would happen to them, so she turned up the volume to hear what was being said.

"It appears that these 2 men, Doug White and Drew Mark, were held responsible to the murder of 17 years old, Jessica Finn." The reporter said. "Jessica was found dead in an alleyway on the East side of London. They were taken to court and plead innocent. The only witness failed to come to the case, so White and Mark were able escape jail-"

_There was a court meeting_, she frowned, _how come I wasn't told_.

She hadn't received any calls or anything about a court being held. She went over to her answer machine to check for any new messages.

She had gotten five in total.

She carefully listened to each and every one of the. Three were from her friends, one was from her mother and the last one was from the police. The police message said that she was to come to the court case, and she _missed_ it. That was so unlike her not to check her messages!

_Stupid me_, she thought to herself.

It was all her fault that justice wasn't made, and how much she hated herself for it!

_Oh_, she began thinking, _I will have that girl's vengeance if it's the last thing I do_!

She started thing, what way could she get revenge? Then suddenly it hit her like a tonne of bricks. The notebook! That's the answer, sure she didn't believe it at first but it was worth a shot, right? I mean if it didn't work then she could consider of something else.

She was searched her flat for the notebook, she tried to remember were on earth she had put it. She had completely trashed her sofa, cushions were everywhere, and she knew that it was near here but not here. She stopped ala sudden, closed her eyes and thought back to a week ago.

She had remembered that she came home from the police station, kicking her shoes off, throwing herself on the sofa and placing her bag-

She opened her eyes, _the stupid bag_! _That's where I put it_!

She rushed to her where the bag lay, unforgotten. It had gotten some dirt over the days since she hadn't moved it from its place. She quickly opened it up and took out the Death Note, opening the book to the first page, she briefly read over the first set of rules and took it back to the ruined sofa.

The paper with the two names written on it was on the small table beside her; she got out a pen and wrote in the names heatedly. Not having a second thought. Once she had finished, she positioned the notebook on her table and turned back to the news, it was still going on about the two killers. Then after what seemed like a minute, both of the men had clenched their chest in agony and slowly feel to the ground.

_No_, she unbelievably thought, _they're having a heart attack!_ Her eyes widened dramatically.

After months working in the hospital, she knew all the symptom of anything, and that was most certainly a heart attack that happened.

Everything happened ever so slow, the paparazzi were moving toward them, hoping for a better shot of a picture. While the other people next to them were trying to help them on their feet.

She was watching it all, wide eyed and mouth dropping. The reporter had said that they died on the spot.

_Unbelievable_, she kept thinking over her head,_ the notebook's real_!

She just couldn't get her head around it. She was gazed over the notebook on her side. She didn't know whether she should be scared, scared off having something as powerful as this, scared if someone else finds out of what she did. Or she should be thankful, thankful that someone out there gave her such power, thankful that she could ride the world of all that is evil and bad.

She chose the latter one; she got lost in her thoughts of power and didn't notice that the news had gone onto something different. The headline said that a little girl was raped and murdered, and that the criminal went way with only three years in prison. Her head snapped up to the screen at this information. Her face scrunched up in total disgust.

_How could someone who did that __**only**__ get three years of prison_!

She quickly thought that of what to do, she picked up the notebook and pen. She waited for the name of the man since she missed his name the first time. Once she heard it, Matthew McLain, she wrote it down without hesitation. Thinking that she had done something good, she smiled.

(Flashback to 1 week ago)

It was a week without trouble for the teenager; she would go along with her life as she would normally do. But at times she would write down some names in her notebook. She liked the saying, _her_ notebook. To keep it that way, she took it everywhere she went, the hospital, to dates, with her friends.

At first, she began killing of criminals, but through the days she began to kill off people that she hated in her pits. But she would always cover up her traces. At one time she hadn't just written in the name but also the cause of the death. She tried this out with an old boyfriend that cheated on her as an experiment.

She was surprised that it all happened as she wrote in the book. She had read or more likely skimped some of the rules in the Death Note. She had only managed up to page 3, which she thought was pathetic. But she couldn't be bothered to read any more because she thought that she knew how to use it.

That was until on one night when she was coming home from a friend's house party, did she feel as if she was being followed. She slowed down a little and then came t a stop. She was in an empty road, the only light was coming was from two lampposts on either sides. There was a bit of rain falling on her.

She turned around, but she didn't find any one there. Then she heard a maniacal laugh, the voice sounded deep but yet soft as an angel. She still kept looking around, trying to find this person. The rain was becoming heavy and her hair was slightly sticking to her face.

"You know," the voice said. "You could try looking up."

She followed the instruction and looked up. There to her shock was a man, or only half man and half something else. He had black wings set behind him and half of his face was covered in a mask, his black clothing seemed like it was part of him. There were some spikes coming out off a bare shoulder that could be seen.

She was too shocked to say anything; by looking up she thought that she saw an angel of death up there. She took a step back on the ground and wanted to run away from here, her heart pace was becoming quick.

"Ah," he said. "There is no need for you to be scared of me."

Then he came down to her, he had jumped off of where he was and his wings had flapped until he was in front of her. His height had over loomed her, he was at least three or more feet taller than her.

She managed to have the courage to speak to the devil looking man.

"What do you want?" Her voice was a bit shaky, but her question was firm and strong as she wanted it to be.

"I don't want or need anything from you," He lowered his head a bit to face her. "For now."

Her brain was telling her to run away as fast as she could, though her body just couldn't move. It like she was fixed to the same spot.

"I guess that you don't know who I am?" He carried on.

She shook her head, feeling completely stupid for not finding any word to say.

"Well," _he_ began, taking in a dramatic breath. "You do own a Death Note, do you not? And please don't play as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Because you know and I know or else I wouldn't even be here!" He paused, waiting for her reply.

"Y-Y-Yes" She boldly said, feeling quite proud of herself to say a word to _him_.

"Then you _should_ know what and who I am," he continued, leaning back. "Do you have the Death Note with you?"

"Umm," she wasn't sure of what she should say. "Yes I do."

"Right then take it out and turn to page 4 and read the text."

She was looking at him, figuring out that it was best that should listen to him. She took out the notebook, not feeling afraid of the _thing_ in front of her. She looked down at it and opened to the Rule Page 4. As she read it, she was startled at the information it gave out.

'Death Note

IV

How To Use It

1) The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by the Shinigami, its original owner, until they die or the Death Note is destroyed whichever comes first.

2) If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.

3) Shinigami, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.

4) A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked.'

The realization sunk into her fast, the _thing_ in front of her was a god of death. A GOD OF DEATH. She had never imagined that a god would one day stand before; she actually never believed in god or had any religion to begin with.

"So," she began, after recovering from the surprise. "Are you going to take away the Death Note from me?"

He laughed casually; he took some steps back from me with a smirk on his lips.

"My dear petty human, once a Death Note lands into the human world, it doesn't belong t me anymore."

"So it's mine, right?"

"That it is," he said. "And I have to follow you around."

"What!" She asked. "You have to follow me around. Why?"

He paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable answer.

"I don't know," he finally said. "But I do know that it's written in the Death Note."

He pointed at the black notebook in her hands; the rain had left it unharmed. It was still dry while the rest, around the Death Note, was soaking wet.

(Flashback Ends)

* * *

"What are you smiling about, child?" he asked, looking at her as if she was loopy.

She snapped out of her trance. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out she turned and looked at the monster in his eye.

"My unfortunately time tha I have to spend with you!" She carelessly said back to him.

Through the last few days, they became surprisingly fine friends. Though they still had this thing, where they would often argue about just stuff and point out each other unluckiness.

He had also told her more about the Death Note and what it can do. She no understood more about it and the greatness of owning one, which was until he told her that anyone to use the Death Note can't go to Heaven or Hell.

She chose to ignore this piece of information because she, as said, wasn't religious and just couldn't care.

She took the risk.

* * *

I own nothing, expect Teresa and Akumu and anything else that isn't in Death Note.

Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction.

DiamondStar


End file.
